The present invention pertains to a process for the storage of spools and a storing means for spools, especially for filament spools, with a plurality of said spool carriers.
Such a storing means has become known from practice. It is designed for highly sensitive filament spools that are manufactured in a spinning mill. The filament spools consist of a hollow spool core, onto which a filament winding of yarn or fibers is applied. The prior-art storing means possesses a plurality of spool carriers which consist of long, horizontally arranged rods, onto which a number of spools are loaded one behind the other with the spool cores. The spool carriers are fastened to a stationary or circulating support framework. The prior-art storing means has, on the one hand, the disadvantage that the spools cannot be taken over by the spool carriers individually, but only in the multibay pack. Moreover, the freely projecting spool carrier rods are deformed under the weight of the spools, which leads to positioning errors during the loading and unloading. Further, the storage capacity is limited. Moreover, the removal and packaging are complicated.
The object of the present invention is to show an improved storing means.
According to the invention, a process is provided for storing spools, especially filament spools, with a plurality of spool carriers. The spools are stored with a stationary spool axis in a shelf storing means with horizontal bays for the accommodation of the individually movable spool carriers.
The storing technique according to the present invention has the advantage that the spools are able to be handled in a considerably improved and safer manner. Each spool can be accessed separately. Thus, the embodiment as a shelf storing means has the advantage that in spite of the separate access, the storage capacity is at least as great as in the state of the art. The previously known positioning and conveying problems are solved. Overall, a markedly improved storing technique is obtained in conjunction with a very low space requirement.
In contrast to the state of the art the spools are stored lying on the spool carriers. It is recommended here to design the spool carriers as pallet-like shelves or as so-called multitrays and to arrange a number of spools thereon. The spools are stored separately on pins. This also makes unloading easier and especially makes possible a cinematically favorable access to the individual spools from above.
The spool carriers can be brought from their horizontal position, which is favorable in terms of their storage, into a vertical position via a turning means. The latter is advantageous for their conveying within the adjacent areas of the spinning mill for space reasons. Moreover, in the vertical position, the spools can be delivered by an external conveying carrier to a spool carrier remaining within the shelf storing means and circulating there.
The storing technique according to the present invention also makes it possible to handle the spools, which are sensitive to contact and contamination, in an especially gentle manner. It is advantageous for this reason to separate the individual shelf bays from one another and to prevent contamination thereby. In addition, separated conveying surfaces prevent contamination on the spool carriers.
For removal, it is advantageous to again isolate the spools grouped on the spool carrier. The spools may thus be individually placed on so-called monotrays and be individually further conveyed. The isolation has the advantage that before the packaging an inspection of the spools as well as a sorting according to various criteria, e.g., according to grade, color, etc. may take place. Spools of different grades are possibly stored on the spool carrier. Pure-grade batches must usually be prepared during the packaging. This may be done comfortably via the isolation. Moreover, the spools may again be grouped into new bundles by the monotrays, and fed to the packaging means in a favorable number and arrangement. Furthermore, during the isolation, another, series-connected foil packaging of the individual spools may take place.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.